Friendship
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Por un amigo somos capaces de hacer hasta tonterías con tal de subir los ánimos, más cuando eres una idiota llamada Candy


Una niña de cabellos rubios frondosos e irreconocibles (De hecho su cabello en cuanto forma no era un peinado que digamos) pecas en la nariz como unos ojos verdes y brillantes se encontró por casualidad un regalo en forma de una caja y envuelta en un papel regalo con cintas rojas y verdes.

Candy llevaba ansiosa ese regalo a una chica de cabello negro largo con tintes verdes, ojos azules que por cierto era tímida como algo tonta pero no superando a su amiga que era una completa idiota (Hasta en el amor). Viniendo al punto la pequeña pecosa corría desde su casa hasta el vecindario donde vivía su amiga pero no contaba que diera con ella aunque no esperaba que su amiga estaba sufriendo.

-Annie, ¡Mira un regalo de…!- Miró detenidamente a su amiga que estaba con los puños cubriendo su vista mientras gimoteaba y le temblaba el cuerpo. La pequeña pecosa se acercó para tratar de saber el estado de su amiga

-¿Por qué lloras Annie?

-Uuu… Candy…- Se levantó con una mirada algo triste, sus ojos azules brillaban en medio de unas saladas que caían como pequeñas cascadas cosa que la cual para Candy era motivo para ayudar a alguien cuando está en una situación muy lamentable

-Para Navidad, Santa y Papá no vinieron...-Un hilo se hizo en su voz- ¿Fue porque fui una niña mala este año?

Candy miraba a su amiga, no era la primera vez que la viese sufrir de ese modo pero nunca la había visto llorar así de ese modo y más en Navidad. Quizás defectos pero en sí era una buena niña como una gran amiga e incluso con Patty eran lo mejor de lo mejor (¡En tu cara Eliza!).

Candy como todo niño consideraba su regalo como algo importante pero aun así por definitivas sean sus razones obviamente Annie era lo más importante en estos momentos y ya era hora de poner fin a ese sufrimiento que la aquejaba. Extendió la caja enfrente de su amiga la cual de una manera lenta pero torpe aceptó el humilde presente.

-En realidad, ¡Santa Claus accidentalmente dejó tu regalo en mi casa!

-¿Qué...?- La pelinegra quedó confundida ya que se supone que Santa Claus debe dejar en la casa de cada niño del mundo su obsequio pero no contaba que el suyo estuviese en la casa de su amiga. Mientras tanto la rubia tontita trataba de buscarse una razón para justificar por qué el viejo representante del Polo Norte dejaba ese presente en su casa (Los niños son tan ingenuos e inocentes, más cuando se llaman Candy.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó chocando su puño contra su palma- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya que pasas tanto tiempo en mi casa, él debe haberse mezclado!

Annie algo impresionada sobretodo porque el color favorito de ambas estaba en un solo contenido miró detenidamente no sin antes limpiarse los ojos con sus guantes de invierno.

-Eh...¿ Esto es realmente mío?

-Si…

\- Santa... ¿Accidentalmente lo dejó allí?

-Claro- Ahora la tarzán pecosa trataba de buscar una manzana ya que cierto presente que hizo Santa estaba de alguna manera correlacionado con esas frutas (En realidad fue su padre Albert quién dejó manzanas en la mesa), pero como todo niño Candy se exageraba al cien con tal de inventarse unas ideas (Sin llegar a ser pedorras como la de "Los niveles de poder").

-Yo… Etto… Esta mañana recibí un árbol de manzanas como regalo- Levantó su brazo dando a conocer una manzana mordisqueada y devorada como si no hubiese un mañana lo que dejó en pausa a la tímida ojiazul

-¿Un árbol de manzanas?

-¡Esta manzana fue recogida directamente de ese árbol!- Exclamó con los ánimos que estaban al cien

-Candy- Era habitual en la pelinegra mirar por lo bajo y estar medio sonrojada- ... ¿Este regalo que me estás dando es realmente tuyo?

La rubia quedó ahora en problemas, obviamente el regalo no era la manzana era el paquete envuelto. La ojiverde trataba de negarlo tantas veces pero no bastaron las palabras ya que un fuerte abrazo de su amiga la hizo quedar en pausa, sin habla y sin nada… En verdad no era justo pero por otro logró su objetivo el cual hacer feliz a su amiga porque no es bueno andar entre llantos y lamentos en las fiestas y eso dejaba como castigo en no tener regalo al menos era leve que ser un niño malo y recibir carbón.

Después de unos trienta segundos que parecían más unos tres minutos Annie se separó de su amiga mientras dibujaba una sonrisa como los zafiros de sus ojos brillaban de alegría y felicidad aunque el rojo que invadía tanto su nariz como sus mejillas no se iba.

-Gracias por entregarme tu regalo- Quedó más en shock cuando vio el paquete envuelto lo que fue felicidad por dos lo que hizo que estallara de alegría- Candy, esto es realmente ... ¿El regalo de santa para mí?

La rubia se reía levemente pero no contaba que su amiga la abrazó muy fuerte sólo que era tanta la emoción que la embargaba que la abrazó del cuello y le besó la mejilla mientras Candy quedaba roja como nunca y aparte estaba con cara de WTF

-¡Te quiero Candy!

La rubia no tuvo de otra que abrazar a su amiga de la cintura mientras sonreía, al menos el objetivo estaba hecho

-Yo también te quiero Annie

Después de un rato ambas niñas se disponían a celebrar de lo que quedaba para las fiestas, menos mal que la señora Britter era buena persona y dejó a Candy (Al fin era hora de que la aceptara). La rubia miraba detenidamente a su amiga a lo cual le preguntó de manera muy IDIOTA

-Annie

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-¿Por qué eres linda?

La mencionada hizo un bufido de enojo y le dio un zape en la cabeza

-Detente Candy, me estás avergonzando

Y así fue como una rubia torpe e idiota salvó la navidad de su amiga como al menos logró recuperar su sonrisa, después de todo un amigo es capaz de todo por los demás, ¿No creen?


End file.
